


Dear God

by IzzN2Punk



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Blues doesn't really like humans lol, Gen, More like unfair narrator but that's just how Blues is, Screenplay/Script Format, Takes place before MM1 and ends shortly after 4, Unreliable Narrator, scriptfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzN2Punk/pseuds/IzzN2Punk
Summary: An exploration of Proto man's feelings for humanity in his early life.
Kudos: 2





	Dear God

Part 1- _(Instrumental)_

(Shot of a city street. Everything is drawn very simply, with basic shapes and colors drawn outside of the lines, making everything look like it was drawn by a young child. The shot zooms in to show a young Blues, walking down the sidewalk behind Dr. Light. Blues looks fairly neutral, but also curious)

Part 2- _Dear God, hope you got the letter, and_

(The shot focuses entirely on Blues now. At the word 'and', Blues turns his head to look at something behind him)

Part 3- _I pray you can make it better down here_

(Blues slows to a stop to stare at whatever has caught his attention)

Part 4- _I don't mean a big reduction in the price of beer_

(The camera does a 180 to show Blues is looking at a sign for a store promoting a beer sale, before returning to his his still neutral face)

Part 5- _But all the people that you made in your imagine_

(Farther behind Blues near the edge of the frame, a figure struggles on the ground, and Blues looks back to see them)

Part 6- _See them starving on their feet_

(Shot of a robot crawling on the ground, clearly rusting and uncared for, and most likely abandoned)

Part 7- _Cause they don't get enough to eat from God_

(The shot to Blues, watching the robot with a slightly shocked and horrified expression. He lifts his hand as if reaching out to the robot, only to realize someone is holding his other hand. At 'God' the shot switches to show Dr. Light holding Blues' hand, as Blues stares at him, looking unreadable)

Part 8- _I can't believe in you_

(Dr. Light and Blues continue walking, while Blue's hand is being held, before disappearing from the frame. As the drum starts to play, the childish background is suddenly turned realistic, as if quickly being wiped away by a filter, to reveal a beat down city street)

Part 9- _Dear God, sorry to disturb you_

(Blues walks into the frame which zooms in on him. He looks cynical and cold as he says these lines)

Part 10- _But I think I should be heard loud and clear_

(Blues walks past the shops, getting increasingly agitated, to the point he's shouting at the end. While yelling, he walks past a patch of blood on a store wall, making it almost appear that blood is spraying from his mouth)

Part 11- _We all need a big reduction in the amount of tears_

(Blues walks to the end of a street corner, turning his head away from the camera to look at a commotion down the street. Several people are seen standing around something, looking excited)

Part 12- _And all the people that you made in your image, see them fighting in the street_

(The shot zooms down the street to show two robots fighting each other, as humans bet money on which one will die)

Part 13- _Cause they can make opinions meet about_

(One of the robots falls down, exhausted, and the other goes for the finishing blow. The camera cuts away just before the final blow)

Part 14- _God. I can't believe in you_

(The shot cuts back to Blues, and Dr. Wily who is also watching the spectacle. Blues briefly side-eyes Wily, before he looks back at the crowd, his eyes narrowing. He gives the air of someone choosing the lesser of evils. The scene fades to black)

Part 15- _Did you make disease and the diamond blue?_

(Blues is shown on a table in Dr. Light's lab, being examined for his faulty energy core. Dr. Light closes his eyes briefly as if overwhelmed, and the background turns black behind him. When he opens them, Mega man is at the door, leaving to go fight Wily)

Part 16- _Did you make mankind, after we made you_?

(Mega man is seen going through Shadow man's stage. The lava creates strong shadows in the dimly lit room, and the only part of Mega man that can be made out are his eyes. He drops down into the next room, which is just as dimly lit. Mega man stands over a see-through floor, staring at his reflection and the lava beneath it)

Part 17- _And the devil too_

(As the shot focuses on Mega man's reflection, Proto man's reflection is briefly seen above it, staring from a ceiling platform, blaster drawn)

Part 18- _(Instrumental)_

(Mega man and Proto man fight briefly before Proto man leaves. Proto man is then seen watching Mega man progress through the rest of the game until he ultimately rescues Mega man at the end. The last shot has Proto man teleporting away from the Light household after taking his brother home)

Part 19- _Dear God, don't know if you noticed, but_

(Proto man is with Dr. Wily as he blackmails Dr. Cossack after kidnapping his daughter. Dr. Cossack gives Proto man a desperate look)

Part 20- _Your name is on a lot of quotes in this book_

(Proto man, in turn, only stares beyond both of the men to look at a nearby table that contains Dr. Wily's plans for his next scheme. On it are the blueprints of Dr. Cossack's robots, who Wily will be using to fight Mega man)

Part 21- _And us crazy humans wrote it, you should take a look_

(Dr. Cossack looks behind him to see what Proto man is staring at, before looking both completely defeated and ashamed. When he looks back to Proto man, opening his mouth as if to say something, Proto man is gone)

Part 22- _And all the people that you made in your image still believing that junk is true_

(Mega man is seen fighting Pharaoh man, both clearly upset. Neither wants to fight, and Pharaoh man doesn't understand why Dr. Cossack let Dr. Wily send him out to fight. Regardless, Pharaoh man refuses to give up on his creator)

Part 23- _Well I know it ain't, and so do you_

(Mega man takes down Pharaoh man, looking incredibly upset. Proto man watches from a distance, looking unsurprised but tired. He teleports out of the stage)

Part 24- _Dear God, I can't believe in_

(Proto man rescues Kalinka and returns her to her father, who stops fighting Mega man. Dr. Cosssack and Kalinka embrace each other, Dr. Cossack seeming to slump with exhaustion. While hugging her father, Kalinka looks past his shoulder to see Proto man staring after Dr. Wily and Mega man)

Part 25- _I don't believe in_

(Kalinka calls over to Proto man, inviting him over. Proto man looks surprised and somewhat vulnerable as Kalinka smiles at him warmly. Even Dr. Cossack seems to be grateful towards him, despite their uncomfortable past interaction. Proto man seems to struggle with whether he should accept their kindness)

Part 26- _I won't believe in heaven or hell_

(Kalinka is briefly replaced with a fatally Pharaoh man, and Proto man is broken out of his indecisiveness, sneering at the humans)

Part 27- _No saints, no sinners, no devil as well_

(Proto man walks past Kalinka, who looks hurt and aggressively approaches Dr. Cossack, who only looks exhausted)

Part 28- _No pearly gates, no thorny crown, you're always letting us humans down_

(Proto man pulls out the AI chips that contain the information needed to bring back Dr. Cossack's robots. Dr. Cossack looks elated, as if he's been presented an antidote that could save the life of a loved one, but as he reaches for the chips, Proto man holds them away)

Part 29- _The wars you bring, the babes you drown, those lost at sea and never found_

(Proto man talks about how much confusion and agony Dr. Cossack put his robots through, making it clear that he believes the doctor holds some responsibility despite the overall unfairness of the situation. After seeing that Dr. Cossack is completely ashamed, Proto man hands the chips over and teleports away)

Part 30- _And it's the same the whole world 'round, the hurt I see helps to compound_

(Proto man teleports outside the Light's property and sneaks closer to the house. Once there, Proto man stops to gaze into a window as he looks for the residents of the house. By the edge of the window is a drawing, which he picks up)

Part 31- _That father, son, and holy ghost is just somebody's unholy hoax_

(The childish drawing shows the Light family, standing together, looking happy. Interestingly, Proto man was drawn next to Rock. Proto man grips the paper to firmly, and it crumbles into itself slightly)

Part 32- _And if you're up there, you perceive that my heart's here upon my sleeve_

(As noise is heard from the next window,

Proto man moves toward it. Although his blaster is drawn, he looks conflicted. He doesn't seem to know what to expect, or even what he wants to see when he finds his family)

Part 33- _If there's one thing I don't believe in_

(As Proto man finally reaches the window, he braces himself and peaks into the room)

Part 34- _It's you_

(The art style has changed back to the simple and childish art style at the beginning of the song. Rock and Roll are seen showing off some crafts they've been working on, and although the final products are somewhat sloppy, Dr. Light clearly adores the gifts and hugs his kids. The shot pans slightly to show that the window Blues was watching from is now empty)

Part 35- _Dear God_

(The shot shows Proto man sleeping on an old mattress. Although there's no indication of where he is, his helmet and scarf are placed next to the mattress, close to him. Next to the accessories is a frame with the drawing from the Light's house in it)


End file.
